In conventional automobile bumpers, the headlight is affixed independently of the covering on a support arranged behind the covering. In the event of an impact on the bumper, particularly in the area of the headlight, the covering is instantly crushed and, without any movement of the headlight out of the way of the impact, the headlight itself becomes damaged.